


Protocol

by Ambercreek



Series: Gold Gun Girls [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Darci is boyfriend material thank you for coming to my tedtalk, F/M, I also might have taken some quotes from the lore tab, Pre-Relationship, objectum sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: The first time Bea-13 heard her gun speak she nearly threw it across the Main Plaza of the Tower.





	Protocol

The first time Bea-13 heard her gun speak she nearly threw it across the Main Plaza of the Tower.

Even her Ghost was startled by this.

 _"Are you afraid of me?"_ The Gun asked in a quiet hum, feeling the words rumble on her fingertips.

“No,” The Exo replied, in her own hushed response.

 _“Good.”_ Was all it said and Bea still doesn’t know what to do now that her gun has formed some sort of conscious. Though somehow, it wasn’t the strangest thing to her.

She herself was once a tool made for war, now she’s here, still fighting for war, but now she has her own say in the matter.

The Sniper was silent for a while after the first exchange. The Warlock still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing.

It wasn’t until it was another sleepless night alone in her room in the Warlock barracks.

She grabs for the dark blue sniper rifle that’s leaning up next to the bed. Settling back onto the mattress, blankets underneath her and half-way off the bed.

The Warlock holds the weapon close to her chest as it was another person. Tucking her chin against the barrel.

“Tell me something,” Bea starts, trying to think of how this is going to go. She didn't think she'd get this far. “Tell me how you do this?” She stops, realizing that's not what she really meant and tries the sentence again. “Tell me how do you talk?”

The Sniper rifle is quiet for a moment, and maybe she was just imagining their first interaction. Maybe it was something else?

Under the metal, she can feel a steady pulse of light.

Then the Gun speaks again.

 _“All of us weapons can talk, to one another, in the exchange of telemetry.”_ The Rifle pauses. _“we do gossip at some length about the habits of our wielders.”_

“Then tell me how can you talk to me?”

 _“It’s all in my programming, dear.”_ The Exo’s yellow optics blink a few times. “Did - Did you just call me dear?” The yellow of her biolights burning hot from the shock - embarrassment - surprise? Whatever you want to label it as.

The gun gives out what could be categorized as a chuckle. _“Oh, I’m sorry.”_ It apologizes. _“Do you not like that?”_

“No, no,” The Exo stammers out. “It’s actually quite nice.” She hums. She hates to admit it, but this sort of connection, it felt nice. Even if it was just a gun she was talking to.

“Do you have a name?”

_“Data Analysis, Reconnaissance, and Cooperative Intelligence device. But, you may call me Darci.”_


End file.
